May the Odds
by Animated Tokyo
Summary: One could only wish the odds were in their favour today. I was hoping they were in mine. Hunger Games AU. Eventual slash. Rated T for graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1

I sat up quickly, breath coming in short huffs. The nightmares were back. I looked down to inspect for blood on my hands. Nothing there. I was safe. For now.

I stretched, feeling my back pop at the movement. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. The day could begin normally, as normal as it could get on a day like this.

Today was the special event they called the Reaping, when the town's officials picked two unlucky kids to be sacrificed in the annual Hunger Games.

My district has never had a winner. There was the sponsor and that was it. It was a scary thing to be a part of, and I had seen many a friend die on that giant screen in the Hob. Considering I was 17, I had one more year of suspense to go, and then I could live in peace.

I quietly tiptoed down the hall to my mother and sister's room, making sure they were safe as I got ready to leave. Katie slept quietly on the mattress next to my mother, and my mother's face was scrunched up in her sleep. She was clearly in the same state of distress I was earlier. The nightmares weren't uncommon at all in my family. My father died in an accident when I was just 11. The Capitol didn't like the way we were starting to diverge from them, and they set our mines on fire, effectively killing anyone and everyone inside.

Katie quietly groaned and I stepped over to her bed.

"Kendall?" she murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey baby sister," I quietly smiled. "Go back to sleep."

"Don't let the Peacekeepers see where you're going, wherever that is,"

she flipped over on the mattress, getting comfy again. "I need you today."

It was Katie's first year being a part of the Reaping. I'd forgotten all about it. I sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I won't," I said. "I promise you." I made my way out of the room to put

my boots on as quietly as I could. Before he died, my dad had taught me how to hunt with just a simple crossbow. I trained for years and finally I could nail my targets with just a single arrow.

I took the first few steps out of the house, noting the sunshine. Perfect irony on a day like this. I ran down the streets, past the run down houses not unlike my own. Kids and their mothers were standing on their porches, reveling in what they hoped wouldn't be their last moments together. I kept my eyes forward. It was hard to see, knowing one of us would be eternally gone from us today.

The forest on the edge of town was protected by what looked like an

electric fence. I wouldn't know, I hadn't ever been when they were supposedly turned on. We barely had electricity as it was. I slipped through easily, the field the last thing left from separating me and the forest, and possibly dinner.

The forest was most always quiet. No one else except for me dared to venture in. The wild was too much for the rest of my district. I spotted what looked like a deer, and immediately felt my mouth water. I hadn't seen one of these in 6 months, at the least. This would certainly give my family and I some funding and meals. I aimed my arrow, and kept it as steady as I could. Shooting something as valuable as this got me incredibly nervous. The hiss of the arrow through the air was the only sound I could hear as I let it go.

It was a clean shot into the heart.

I picked up the carcass, smiling. Finally, decent meals. A loud chopping sound from above made me jump about five feet in the air and I quickly dove into some brambles. The Capitol was delivering our Sponsor at last. Unless they had found me in the forest first. -

After selling deer meat away to the women in the textile shop, I headed back home. No doubt Katie needed me at this point. I was surprised to see my mother up and about, fixing this and that and helping Katie with her hair.

"I'm home," I smiled. She turned around and gave me a small smile back. It was a start.

"Where were you?" Katie demanded. I knelt on the floor to reach her height.

"That is for me to know only," I smoothed down her clothes, reaching to tuck the back of her shirt in. "Keep that tail tucked in, there, Katie. Don't want to look like a slob in front of officials."

"Kendall, I'm fine," she pouted. "What's in the bag?"

I pulled out a chunk of meat. "This," I grinned. "When we get back, I'll make this for us. And I have this for you." I pulled out a small pin and placed it in her hand. "This is a mockingjay pin. Dad had one just like it. With this, you can conquer anything." Katie promptly pinned it to her shirt, and smiled.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"Stunning," I wrapped her up in a hug.

"Kendall," my mother spoke softly. I turned and looked at her in shock.

"I set out some of your father's clothes for you. Get changed."

I slipped in the metal tub, ready to siphon the grime off. The warmth

already gone from the water. I didn't mind, it was already almost time for the Reaping to begin. I quickly scrubbed off the most noticeable dirt on my skin, and left the rest to deal with later. My father's clothes happily rested on my mother's bedspread, the white shirt standing out against the midnight blue sheets. The clothes fit me perfectly. I inspected myself in the coal dust covered mirror.

"You look just like him," my mother snuck up behind me. I turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"We'll be okay," I assured her, the worry lines fading slowly.

"As they say, may the odds..." she started.

"Be ever in your favour," I finished and wrapped her in a tight hug. One

could only wish the odds were in their favour today. I was hoping they

were in mine. -

The Hob, the center of town, was packed already. I led Katie to the

check in points, the Capitol officials taking her hand and drawing blood. She let out a small yelp as the needle pierced her skin, and I squeezed her shoulders in comfort.

"Find your friends and stand with them," I murmured. "I'll come get you after they're done." She nodded and tried not to let me see a tear slip down her face as she walked away. I felt my heart break. I wished I could stand with her and let her know everything would be okay. I took my place among the back of the crowd, where most of the older kids stood. A few murmurs were heard, and the mayor took his place on stage, along with his wife. His daughter was somewhere in this crowd, she was the same age as me. The Peacekeepers were placed on the edges of the stage, and the Sponsor had made her way out to the middle of the stage. Her hair was wrapped up in a tall updo, flowers adorning the base. Her pink outfit shined in the bright sunlight, sparkles almost blinding the crowd.

"Welcome to the 99th annual Hunger Games. I am Mercedes Griffin, and may the odds be ever in your favour," she announced in the microphone in her heavy Capitol accent. "To start off today's events, I brought a video

straight from the Capitol for you all to watch. Pay attention, please."

The screens on the side of the stage lit up and began to play the same movie we saw every year.

The Dark War was a horrible time for Panem, or at least the Capitol. After every last rebel was wiped out, the Capitol came up with a treaty. This treaty declared that each year, two teenagers from each district, between the ages of 12 to 18 would be selected as a tribute and delivered at the Capitol. As soon as they arrived, they would have to engage in a battle to the death, until a single victor remained. We were on our 99th year of this. It's hard to believe we let this go on for so long.

The film ended, and not a single applause was heard.

"Well, might as well get on with it," Mercedes approached the glass bowls that held all the teenagers names. "Ladies first, as always." I

held my breath. She drew the slip and took her time unfolding it. I

prayed that the name would be someone else and not a part of my family.

"Our female tribute will be," Mercedes smiled grimly. "Katie Knight."

_Long time no see, everyone. As you can tell, I am now doing a Hunger Games based fic. Sadly, I have decided to discontinue One Direction at a Time, but I'm glad so many people decided to read the prolouge. I did have fun working on it, but I lost interest in One Direction. _

_So anyway, with this fic, I am doing my best to make sure when I publish a chapter, the next is done. I'm going to try to update this on a weekly basis, so I'm sorry if there's a wait between chapters. I currently have chapter 2 done and I am starting chapter 3, so I might publish two before next week, I don't know. _

_This is also going to have slash, so if you're looking for heterosexual lovin', this is not the place to be. There's going to be Kenlos in this story, which the elements for that will be introduced next chapter. I'm so excited to continue this and I hope you are too._

_May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour,_

_Abby_


	2. Chapter 2

May the Odds-CH 2  
>I felt everything stop. I couldn't move or breathe. This couldn't be happening.<br>Katie was shown at all angles on the screens. Her shirt was untucked in the back.  
><em>'You don't want to look like a slob in front of the officials.'<em>  
>The pin glinted in the light.<br>_'With that, you can conquer anything.'  
><em>I snapped out of my stupor, and fought my way through the boys surrounding me.  
>"Katie," I yelled. Peacekeepers were starting to surround me. "Katie, Katie no." The Peacekeepers were closing in on me. I had to stand on my toes to even see her. "No, Katie, no no no, I VOLUNTEER!" I screamed in protest. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" the Peacekeepers backed off of me. Mercedes eyed me and Katie turned around, blinking at me in shock.<br>"I volunteer as tribute," I shouted, more calm now.  
>"What?" Mercedes looked at me in shock. "But she's a girl. You- there's no way you can volunteer for her, is there?"<br>"Make a way," I shouted. "Either make me the male Tribute, or give the Capitol two male tributes instead of a male and female. I'm not letting you take her." I stood defiant, shoulders shaking. They weren't going to take her. She was so young and had so much life in her. They could take me, at least I could fight.  
>Mercedes leaned over to the mayor and exchanged a quick word and turned to face me again.<br>"Um, looks like we'll be having two males and a female as tributes this year," she shakily smiled. "This boy is allowed to volunteer, as word from the mayor." The Peacekeepers approached Katie and carried her back in to the crowd. She began screaming, words to me intelligible. I made my way up the steps on the stage, the brave facade I put on beginning to fade.  
>"And your name is?" Mercedes held the microphone out to me. I looked in to the crowd, everyone staring at me in shock and awe.<br>"Kendall," I answered quietly in to the mic. "Kendall Knight."  
>"I'm guessing that was your younger sister?" Mercedes looked at me. I nodded solemnly. "Well, let's redraw the female tribute. Our true female tribute will be...Jo Taylor."<br>My jaw dropped and I felt myself still again. The mayor's daughter was supposed to live and stay out of it. She was certainly rich enough to where she didn't have to worry about such things.  
>Then again, the odds haven't been very kind as of late.<br>Her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and her white dress stood out against all of the district's used and worn clothes. Her brown eyes reflected how scared she truly was back at me, and I nodded to her. She was going to need all the protection I could muster. She made her place next to me on stage, and she was visibly trembling. I squeezed her shoulder in what I hoped was comfort. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes, and tried to smile confidently. I felt my heart shatter again.  
>"And finally, our second male tribute will be...Carlos Garcia?" Mercedes announced.<br>Oh no, I thought. Not him.

Right after my father died, I was stuck. My mom stopped responding to us. Katie was so little and it was hard for me to take care of her. We were practically starving to death, and I barely knew how to use my bow.  
>I had been walking home one night from the school, disoriented from the lack of food and sleep. I felt my feet give way as the ground rushed up to meet me.<br>I had been passed out for a good hour, and when I had awoke, Carlos was hovering over me, making sure I stayed out of sight from the Peacekeepers that would kill me for real. He looked at me seriously, and reached in to his pocket and pulled out bread. Real bread.  
>"I'm the baker's son," he quickly said, placing the loaf on my chest. "I just wanted to make sure you'd be okay. Eat it. You'll feel better."<br>I nodded, at a loss for words. I pulled off a chunk of the bread and stuffed it in my mouth. It was sweet and pillowy, and the best food I had in the longest time.  
>After eating most of it, Carlos assisted me home and left me on my own to help my family get back on their feet. That bread gave me more than a satisfying meal for a dying stomach. It gave me hope and strength to go on.<p>

Carlos made his way on stage next to me and kept his gaze straightforward.  
>"Victors, shake hands," Mercedes commanded. Our hands trembled in the others as we shook. We were all scared but we had to make it out alive. The odds needed to be in our favour.<p>

Of course, the odds hadn't been so good today. 

We were led in to the town hall as soon as Mercedes concluded the ceremonies.  
>"You three," she snapped. "Upstairs. Now. There are three rooms waiting to where you can say goodbye to family and friends. As for me, I'm calling President Hawk about our peculiar situation. You have five minutes to say goodbye and then it's off to the Capitol."<br>We made our way in to the elevator waiting to take us to the top floors. The last time I had been in one of these, it was right after the mine accident. There was me and several other firstborns receiving medals of honor and special awards to commemorate our fathers, brothers, grandfathers, and uncles. My dad's medal sat on our fireplace at home.  
>There was a chance I wasn't ever going to see that medal again.<p>

The room I had been assigned was a tiny one, with just a small desk and chair occupying the room. I sat on the desk, waiting to see if anyone would come to wish me a goodbye.  
>My mother and Katie burst in to the room, tears streaming down Katie's face.<br>"Kendall!" she shouted as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "You can't go!"  
>"Katie," I said as firmly as I could, and crouched down next to her. "Listen. Listen to me. The deer meat I gave you this morning, that'll last you both a week. When that runs out, you need to go to the Hob and to the marketeers. Give them my name. They'll help you out."<br>"But I don't want you to go," She undid the pin on her shirt. "'With this, you can conquer anything.'" Her hand reached out to me, and I took the pin.  
>"Thank you," I whispered, kissing her on the forehead. I made my way over to my mother, and grabbed her shoulders. "Mom, listen to me. Take care of Katie. This is nothing like when dad died. She will have nobody if you leave again. You have to be there for her. Make some money, make medicines again, do something. Don't just sit there and let her starve. You have to be there."<br>My mother looked me in the eyes, and I could see the terror in her eyes. The fear of losing another loved one, her only son, was visible in them. "I won't let her starve," she said. "Now get out there, and win. Come back home to us." I wrapped her up in a tight hug. "I will do my best-"  
>The Peacekeepers entered the room.<br>"Time's up." Katie immediately grabbed on to me.  
>"Don't go," she sobbed as the Peacekeepers ripped her away from me. "Don't go don't go don't go-"<br>"I'll win this," I shouted as the door began to close. "I promise."  
>The door shut and I was left alone again. I tried my hardest not to let the tears fall. I was stronger than that, I could get out of this alive. I had to.<br>"Knight," Mercedes came in, her face etched in a frown. "I talked to the President about our...predicament."  
>"What did he say?" I asked. Maybe I didn't even have to go. Maybe I could leave, get on with my life, take care of Katie-<br>"We've never had anything like this happen before," She started, taking a deep breath. "To see a sibling, nonetheless a male sibling, volunteer for their brother or sister is a powerful thing. Having two male competitors but no female would be unfair, so The President said to let you compete in the place of your sister. You're the third tribute of District 12, by decree of the President."  
>I let the words sink in. This had never happened before, and now here I was making history. There was only one thing to do in place of not going home.<p>

I had to win this.

_Hello, hello. :) I hope you found this chapter satisfactory. I'm sorry it took an additional week to update, I had a lot of homework. :/ But I promise next week will have a chapter! I'm following the movie format rather than the book for the Capitol scenes, they had better flow to me than the book did. I'm excited because one more chapter until you meet the stylists! :D _

_May the Odds be ever in your favour until next time,_

_Abby_


End file.
